


Calum's Daughter

by shelbellez



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Calum, Other, calum's baby girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbellez/pseuds/shelbellez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a newborn baby girl arrives at Calum's tour bus door,he doesn't know who left her. But his bandmates say that she's his. The same skin tone the same hair the same eyes. With a hint of a groupie he slept with. Can he be a father or will he abandon her too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calum's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FICTIONAL OKAY  
> LIKE IN NO WAY I BELIEVE CALUM WOULDN'T USE PROTECTION OR EVEN HAVE SEX WITH A FAN
> 
> Carly  
> http://i.imgur.com/4p0XYcB.jpg

It was just another day for Calum. Sleeping in his bunk,waiting for his alarm to go off. Unfortunately his alarm wasn't what woke him up. It was security guards yelling for him and the boys. Groans of all of the boys could be heard but they all got up. Their eyes widened as a baby's carseat sat near Liz and the head security guard. 

"Uh Liz who's baby is that?" Ashton asked curiously. 

She handed Calum a note. 

"According to the note, she's Calum's." Calum read through the note and gulped. "This isn't possible. A lady is just trying to pass some poor bloke's kid as mine." Michael peeked in the carseat and smiled. "Might wanna think again. She's a mini you. She's definitely yours."   
Calum looked at the sleeping newborn in the carseat as she made soft coos and noises. Michael wasn't wrong. She had everything Calum. His skintone,his hair and his eye shape. She even slept like he did. Calum leaned against the wall in support. 

"This isn't happening! I slept with one girl a-and i'm positive i used protection. She said she was on the pill too."

Calum started freaking out. He couldn't be a dad. He was only 18. Calum was drawn out of his thoughts when the baby girl started crying. Liz picked her up and smiled. 

"Calum come hold your daughter. Her names Carly."

Calum shook his head and ran into the back lounge. Ashton shook his head and the boys took turns holding the beautiful baby girl. 

"How could Calum make her? She's so adorable." 

Luke gushed and rocked her in his arms. Carly opened her tiny eyes and cooed. Her bottom lip stuck out as she started to cry. Calum walked out and took her from Luke. 

"I called my mom. She says if she is mine i need to take responsibility." 

Calum looked down at his daughter and smiled weakly as her brown eyes looked into his. Carly stopped crying as he held her in his arms. 

"I guess i'm your daddy baby girl. I hope you like me." He smiled down at his beautiful baby he made.

He made her. Calum noticed a piece of paper tucked in her blanket. He opened it and there was a list of everything he needed. Clothes bottles diapers. He bit his lip and went to his bunk with his baby girl. Calum laid down with her on his chest and looked up everything he could about being a dad. He could hear the boys laughing about something and playing video game. He looked down at his daughter as she slept peacefully on his chest. She was so small. So fragile. Calum smiled at her. 

"I promise to protect you baby girl. I'm your daddy. I'll always be your daddy." 

The guys laughed softly at his words and smiled. They were glad he was taking responsibility for her. They were still so curious about who her mother was. 

"Calum we need to make a trip to the store. For your baby." Liz smiled widely and clapped. "I love baby shopping!" 

Calum rolled his eyes playfully and placed Carly back in her carseat and buckled her in. 

"I did this right? She won't fall out right Liz?" Liz shook her head and put on her shoes. 

Michael, Ashton, Luke and Calum walked out of their bus and were greeted by fans screaming. Calum panicked and ran to the car with his daughter quickly before she started crying. Everyone piled into the car and the guard drove them to a nearby babies r us. Calum gulped as they pulled in the parking lot,everyone getting out,Calum carrying her carseat. They walked inside and grabbed a cart..or two. They walked along the isles and Calum was so amazed by all the things they had for babies. He picked out way too many things for Carly but they were important..to him at least. They picked up plenty of clothes,plenty of bottles and plenty of diapers. They went to checkout and Calum paid for everything. Calum felt like reality just hit him. He was a dad. He could do this. Right?


End file.
